Sayaka Saeki
is a second year student, the current student council vice president and the best friend of Touko Nanami. She is a supporting character in the Yagate Kimi ni Naru anime and manga, and the main character of the spin-off novel Saeki Sayaka ni Tsuite (and its sequel) by Hitoma Iruma. Appearance Sayaka has long light brown hair that is tied in a pair of braids, green eyes and she is considered to be one of the more elegant and beautiful girls in the school. Personality Like Touko, Sayaka is a hardworking, dedicated and very intelligent girl who comes second only to her on most tests, but she is also observant and very adept at picking up at subtle social cues and dynamics. However, she also seems to be more aloof or even unapproachable at times. She seems to have less of a sense of humor, and normally wears a calm and serious expression on her face. In particular, she has a very low tolerance for those she perceives as being lazy. When dealing with a problem, Sayaka prefers people who take the direct and straightforward approach. Although she experiences loneliness and jealousy, especially when it comes to Touko, she keeps these negative feelings tightly bottled up to prevent causing others trouble or distress. One of the only people she confides in is Miyako, who calls Sayaka a good person for putting the feelings of others above her own. While her love for Touko remains unrequited, Touko changing after the play seems to convince Sayaka that she quite possibly has a shot at Touko now. She confesses and is rejected, but takes it fairly well. and is able to remain friends after the former rejects the latter, and that she can live with Yuu going out with Touko. Background Sayaka was born into a well-off family and attended Tomosumi Girls' School (友澄女子 Tomosumi Joshi), an 'exclusive' all-girls school with integrated middle and high school divisions. While at middle school, Sayaka met an older girl who confessed her love to her. They began dating, and although she was at first unsure about the relationship, she too eventually fell in love. However, after the older girl progressed to the high school division, she broke off the relationship, diminishing it as childish, leaving Sayaka both heartbroken and angry. After middle school, Sayaka switched to Tohmi Higashi High School, a co-educational high school, where she met Touko Nanami, a girl in her year. She quickly came to admire Touko's confidence, hardworking character and outgoing personality. They both joined the student council and began working together, forging a close friendship. Although Sayaka soon realized that she was in love with Touko, she kept this to herself, unwilling to jeopardize their existing relationship. She decided that she was fine simply supporting her friend however she could. Trivia *The name 'Sayaka '''means "sand" (沙 ''sa), "all the more, increasingly" (弥 ya) and "fragrance" (香 ka). *Sayaka's surname 'Saeki '''means "help, aid" (佐 ''sa) and "count; eldest brother; chief official" (伯 eki). *According to Yuu Koito, Sayaka likes to read literary criticism works. Apparently, she is not too big on fiction books. *Sayaka has bad eyesight and usually wears contacts to school. In her downtime, she wears a pair of glasses, but she seems a little self-conscious about this and rarely lets her classmates see her wearing them. *Yuu and Touko remark that Sayaka has a really good singing voice at karaoke. *Sayaka has a couple pet cats at home. Gallery Character_slider_3.png|Sayaka's full body and facial expression Yagate_Kimi_ni_Naru_Ending.jpg|Sayaka and Touko Nanami Sayaka x Haru.jpg|Sayaka with her girlfriend Haru References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters